Learned to love falling
by mielipieli
Summary: Selection of one-shots. Mostly sad or comforting. Triggers include but are not limited to: suicide, panic attacks. Mostly focuses on Nightwing/Robin/Richard G but other members of the team during the invasion or before will be featured and may be focused on.
1. Goodbye

It took two months until she stumbled upon his file in the watchtower. That alone said something about Wing's computer skills. Well, apparently it was just one month. The file had a date stamp from a month ago. It was a video.

With trembling hands she klicked on it, scared of what the contents may be. Her breathing hitched as she saw his face. He looked tired, so tired. It practically hurt not to watch it that second but Babs knew the rest of the team and the league had a right to watch this with her.

She called them over her communicator, her voice shaky: „Everyone come to the main hall of the watchtower within the next ten minutes. There's something you ought to see."

Everyone who walked in stopped dead in their tracks the moment the saw the holographic screen with Dick's face. The first week of his absence they had mostly left him alone. Called a few times but not actively searched for him. They had still been a bit pissed. When he hadn't answered after two they had started to get worried. Searched the safe houses. Scanned the whole earth. Looked for his signature in databanks. But they couldn't find him.

They had stopped looking so hard after four weeks of that. It was too tiring. He was just another loss. And he didn't want to be found.

After 600 seconds she pressed play. Tim had just entered. She would probably have gone over and hugged him hadn't she been so emotional herself. Dick probably would have done it anyway. He had always remained strong when his little brothers needed him. God, she already talked about him in past tense.

„Hey, guys", his voice was rough. He probably hadn't spoken in weeks. „I'm not really sure why I'm even doing this. It probably won't be found for a while. I'm hiding it deep in the system so I guess it'll take a while. So, how much time has gone by? 6 months? 4? Maybe only 2 if there's a case eating Babs up." A sad smile flashed across his face.

„I know I said I'd just take a break but I changed my decision. I'm not coming back. Gosh... why am I even telling you this? You probably don't care either way. It'd probably be better if you never found this. I don't even know what I'm gonna do these next months. And I'm moving after this." He took a deep breath and when he talked his voice was shaking: „I messed up. Maybe if I had..." Another breath was slowly taken.

„Goodbye." With that the figure in the video leaned forward and turned off the camera. Babs was about to close the screen, her hands shaking, when Tim's voice stopped her: „Wait. There's more." He klicked the file that was hidden with this one and the screen flickered to life again. Dick leaned back from the camera. He looked worse: unshaved, tired, his hair too long.

„It's been two months since I left. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." A bit oft he background could be seen as he leaned to the right. He was in his appartment in Bludhaven. „And I guess I wanted to say: Goodbye. I'm not coming back from this one. La revedere, Tati. Te iubesc. (Goodbye, dad. I love you.)." A tear slipped down his face ashe leaned forward again. You could see him shaking.

It took 45 seconds for her to move. Then she started sprinting to the zeta tube followed by Bruce and Tim. The others were still frozen in their places. They arrived in an alley right next to Dick's appartment and sprinted up the fire escape. She was a few meters ahead of the others and broke down his window, not caring about the glass that broke her skin.

He was lying on his bed. His eyes were half closed but definitely conscious. A pill bottle lay on the floor, two pills still left. A smile flashed, when Dick spotted Babs. It was tired, but honest. She moved to his side, tears already slipping down her face. She took off her mask, sat down and hugged him. They cried.

Tim slipped down the wall next to the window, shaking like an excited speedster. Bruce called an ambulance his voice breaking with the knowledge that they would only be able to declare his death.

Babs could practically feel the life leaving her best friend with every breath he took. But somehow he seemed happy. When his eyes closed one final time, there was a smile hovering on his face.

It had taken a while for Cassie to understand what was happening. She knew what they all were waiting for. A message that everything was alright. That the Bats had found the troll laughing at his newest prank. That their fearless leader had won against his inner demons. That the bats had reached their family member in time.

But what came after fifteen endless minutes was nothing like that. The zeta tube announced them. The first one was Batman. He looked as though he had been shot: pale and in so much pain. Then there were Robin and Batgirl. The oldest protege oft he bat had messy hair. Her cowl was hanging from her belt and she looked like a scared 5-year-old. The boy wonder was clawing at her uniform as if to make sure that if she went away, she would have to take him with her.


	2. Panic

Tim was showing the team some of the Trapeze skills Dick had taught him. He had tried to convince them that he was not nearly as good as Dick and they should just wait for him to show them some but they had insisted. He wasn't very practiced so he had made sure Miss M was ready to catch him if it was neccessary. And it was:

It wasn't even that dramatic. He missed the trapeze after a summersault and fell. The net was underneath him but he was caught by Miss M before he even touched it. Still, his legs were shaking a bit so he decided to climb down and not up again.

„And you say you're not good at this!", Impulse jumped excitedly. „You've clearly never seen Wing on a trapeze. I see him every day and I still... Oh, shit!" Tim stopped as he spotted Dick in the doorframe, his eyes glassy, still fixed on the trapeze, his breath coming out too short and too quickly.

Tim ran over but refrained from directly touching Nightwing. Instead he carefully and slowly placed his left hand on Nightwing's shoulder. His big brother flinched but managed to tear his eyes away from the trapeze to look at Tim. Trembling he let himself be guided down into a sitting position. There Tim hugged him from behind and conciously breathed deeply knowing that Dick would try to copy his rhythm.

Once his brother wasn't in danger of hyperventilating anymore, Tim relaxed slightly and turned to look at the team. With the exception oft he original team members they all looked shocked. Whether it was their leader's breakdown or the display of affection, Tim didn't know. He honestly didn't care either. He knew there had been occasions where Dick had been bullied for showing „signs of weakness".

He also knew that there were quite a few members on the team, most of them actually, who had gone through traumatising events as well. That their oh so fearless leader had his weaknesses, too, would most likely only result in more respect and trust.

After a few more minutes Dick was fast asleep in his younger brother's arms, his head lying on Tim's chest. But, hey who said it always had to be the older ones who did the comforting? Besides, there had been enough times when it had been the other way around.

Ten more minutes and Tim decided to carefully slip out from underneath Dick. He didn't even twitch. God, when had he slept the last time. Deciding it might take a while for Dick to wake up, Tim got a pillow and blanket. After making sure his brother was comfortable, Tim got an idea: „What date is today?" „March 29th, why?", Gar answered. His eyes widened at the not really at him directed response: „Oh shit. Why did I not think about that sooner!" In three days was the anniversary. The death of Dick's parents.

Gar saw the realisation dawn on some oft he older team members, namely the ones who knew his identity. Tim had slipped away again. He returned a few seconds later with another pillow and lay down next to Dick. If his brothers brain decided he needed nightmares he would at least not wake up alone. Besides, Tim could use some sleep of his own.


	3. Scars

Bart was very self-concious about his scars. So when the team decided to go to the beach he was desperately searching for a way to get out of this.

„I think I'm gonna stay. I need to study for a test on Monday. But have fun!", Nightwing said as they asked him to get ready. „Oh, shoot! CompletelyforgotIhavehomework!", Bart yelled.

Nightwing eyed him critically as he sat down at the desk. After a few minutes of contemplating something he stood up.

„Actually we could both use some time outside." Bart had no idea how someone could watch you while taking their shirt off but somehow Nightwing did. And he got a reaction. Bart gaped at the scars that were littering the 19-year-olds body. The most prominent one was a large J that spread from shoulder to shoulder and nearly down to his pants. But he could also see numerous gunshot and stab wounds.

„You know, scars are nothing to be ashamed of. All of us have reasons for being here and most of them come hand in hand with mental and/or physical scarring. But that's what scars are. They show what you've been through and how strong you are for still standing upright. So how about we just go outside and have sume fun."

Bart felt safe going out next to Nightwing. He practically radiated respect and trust. But it was a relief to see that not only was there practically no member of the team without any scars but also that his scars only got a few curious glances from his teammates.


	4. Sickness

thought this story could use some more fluff

Timothy Drake was being a stupid little child. He was refusing to admit that he was really sick and now he was going to pay the price for it. After five minutes of trying to convince him to go to bed in hushed tones as everyone waited to start sparring practice, Nightwing had given up. Now he was changing his approach.

"Ok, let's start! First up: Wondergirl and Robin." Tim was looking at him a bit shocked and Kaldur raised his eyebrows. Dick just looked Tim in the eyes until the younger brother turned to the platform.

The fight went the way he had predicted. In the beginning Robin avoided acrobatics, dodging rather than jumping. But after a while as the fight grew more serious and the punches were thrown in a faster succession, he had to revert to acrobatics. He managed to complete one flip with only slight discomfort.

The second flip didn't go as well. Somewhere he became too disorientated and messed up. He landed on his stomach with a groan. Cassie, planning to throw another punch, stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Nightwing in worry.

Dick couldn't help but grin as he walked over to his brother and bent down. "Feeling alright?" "I hate you", was mumbled from a very Beast Boy like boy on the floor. Dick's grin widened. He picked up Robin and started to carry him out the room.

"I'll be back as soon as I get this stubborn little guy into his bed." "Oh, don't be so patronizing. I remember Black Canary pulling the very same thing with you", was yelled after him by Artemis as he left the room. He smiled at the chuckling bird in his arm and said: "Well where do you think I learned this trick from."

"Well, we could all see that Nightwing, he was still Robin back then, had the flu", Artemis began. "And a very nasty one, indeed", Kaldur added. "So we were trying to convince him to go to bed and take a nap. Black Canary was watching all of this with a raised eyebrow. But of course, you know how he gets, he was far too stubborn."

"And he used his pout. I mean have you seen him pout?", Wally stated. "Ouch!" "Well, stop interrupting me, Baywatch... Anyway, where was I? Right. So he just declined it and after like ten minutes BC told us to come train. And told Superboy and Robin to spar. So we looked at her like she was crazy." "And she was like: 'You heard me', so..." "...we sparred, I learned my lesson and slept for 48 hours straight."

That part was followed by a very girlish scream. "Dude, you've gotta stop doing that!", said the source of the scream to the grinning Nightwing behind him. "I can't believe that still works on you... so, who wants to go next?"


	5. Deaged

When you're in the superhero business long enough a fair amount of people you work with get deaged. It only truly gets terrifying when the leader of your team was on a mission with the newer members and gets deaged...

...to an age at which he didn't know the English language.

...and wasn't able to control his hyperactive tendencies.

...and didn't know any superheroes.

Alpha squad, well there had only been one squad but never mind, was made up of Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl and Nightwing. The first three of which were definitely not the best people to take care of a child. If Impulse had been with them at least someone would have known about his past. Sure, Beast Boy had been told his name but he had never bothered to actually look him up. He had to much respect for him to invade his privacy like that.

So when the three of them came back through the zeta tube with a four-year-old wearing Nightwing pajamas the rest of the team just stared at them. Well that was until Batgirl completely lost it:

"Not again! Can you please just have one year where this doesn't happen!"

Cassie didn't move at all as the angry redhead stormed to her side and took the tiny boy out of her arms. He seemed sleepy and tired and looked up at Babs with a tiny smile:

"You... pretty", he said in a heavy accent and with a lot of effort. Batgirl couldn't believe that a four-year-old had just made her blush.

"Să ajungi la spital și verificați taht ești în regulă - _Let's take you to the hospital (_ she really didn't know the word for medbay) _and check that you're alright_ ", she said as she started walking.

A look of surprise appeared on his face: "Vorbești romani? - _You speak Romani?_ "

"Da. Un prieten ma învățat. - _Yes. A friend taught me._ "

Learning that English was apparently not Nightwing's first language was surprising for the rest of the team. Well, those that were present: Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Guardian, Bumblebee and Lagoon Boy. They sat on the couches paralyzed until two hours later a certain member of the bat family stormed in.

Robin didn't seem very worried. The word annoyed seemed more appropriate:

"Babs called to tell me that Wing got deaged again and she needed some help figuring it out. So..."

"Again? What do you mean 'again'."

"Well, by now you probably know about his stupid habit to jump in front of people when ANYTHING is aimed at them. So 90% of the time when something like this happens, it's him. And in the last two years he got deaged..." Tim pulled up his holographic computer and searched for a file. "...three times, not counting that time when Bats, me AND him did. But could you tell me what exactly happened so we don't have to deal with him being really awake?"

"Ok... Well, Blue and Cassie were on the other side..."

"Batgirl to Robin... Robin you there?", interrupted the story telling.

"Yes, how's it going, Babs?"

"Not well. He's aging about two years per hour and approaching nine. He's also remembering the things that happened." It took a moment for that o completely register.

"Shit! You need to sedate him!" The other team members exchanged worried and confused glances.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? But it wears off too quickly. I need your help getting him to your room."

"Why not his?"

"You really think, that's a good idea? Remember the posters and photos?"

Tim had to admit he hadn't thought of that.

"Wait a second, I'm coming!"

After two hours Babs walked into the living room where the rest of the team was still sitting. She looked exhausted and somehow sad.

"He fell asleep. Robin's taking care of him. Everything should be alright for the next two hours. I hope he doesn't wake up for three. That would make it easier on all of us."

"What happened when he was 17?", Cassie asked carefully.

"Jason." The reply was nearly inaudible.

He did wake up, of course. He woke up with a scream loud enough that it could be heard in the living room. A crying and pale Robin stumbled into the room only a minute later:

"I should not be in there right now. Not at all and definitely not in uniform!" Then he stormed off in the direction of the training facilities while Babs stood up and nearly ran to the living quarters.

"I'm fine, Babs."

"No, you're not! You just relived your traumatic experiences like it was the first time in less than ten hours! You can either agree to lying down in the medbay and letting me give you a sedative or you can continue to refuse and then I'll just find a way to sedate you anyway."

"Actually, a sedative would probably be nicer than just going to bed..." He sounded exhausted.

Mal's eyes widened: "Did he just agree to a sedative? He never agrees to a sedative!"

"That bad?", Babs anger seemed to have evaporated. WIthout any of them seeing the Bats they could imagine him biting his lip and her giving him a comforting hug.

"Meet you there." They must have imagined the sound of metal on metal that sounded a bit like an air vent opening.


	6. Talking

p class="MsoNormal""Hey, Dick! I took your advice. I'm my own hero now. Made my own identity. Didn't leave the robin behind like Babs, Jay and you though. It's Red Robin now. The demon spawn... sorry, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damian, /emmakes a decent Robin. He and Bruce try to get along... for your sake. We promised each other we'd try to make the family thing work. There's actually a family dinner on Tuesdays./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"And if someone doesn't show up they either need a pretty good reason or they're kidnapped. You'd find it amusing, probably. One time I forgot because I was working on this hacking program so Babs knocked me out with knock-out pallets. And one time we tied Jay to his chair so he wouldn't leave. Hasn't tried since...", a sad smile appeared on Tim's face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He wanted to hear his big brother's laugh so desperately. Their antics had always made him laugh. But he hadn't laughed in a while now. Tim looked up at the hologram's face: The smirk made his chest tighten and a sob escaped his throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""God, why did this happen? I need you. We all do. We all try to hide it but we do! The team needs the guy who always knew what to say. And the family needs the guy they'd actually try to get along for. The smile you had when falling asleep during movie night always made the effort worth it. Right now we're still trying but I don't think that'll last too long./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce and Jay don't talk to each other. They lasted six months. The influence you still have on our behaviour is pretty impressive. But nothing can keep our dysfunctional family from fighting. Dami still blames Babs. I think our family dinners will stay active for 3 more months at most."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The tears had been flowing down his cheeks freely for minutes now. "Just... just come back, o... okay?" His voice was breaking and he let his face rest in his hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The hand on his shoulder made Red Robin flinch. He looked up and saw Jay with his helmet lying on the floor. He, too, was crying. They hugged for a long time. It felt good to be brothers again. /p 


	7. Big Brother

This is season one. Reverse Batfam. Time is irrelevant

The foreign language used here is Romanian. It serves as a fill-in for Romani but since that is no written language there isn't any online translator for it. The translations are in the brackets. Enjoy!

BI = Batman INC

 _"Everyone, take cover."_ Aqualad's voice resounded in the mind link. The reason for this, a tall figure, wearing a leather jacket and a red helmet stood in the middle of the warehouse. Several unconcious, not dead, guards lay on the floor around him. Then a figure about half his size dropped from the roof and stood with its arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hood?"

 _"Did you not hear what I said?"_

 _"Kaldur, this is a lot more complex than you think and Rob knows what he's doing... I think."_ Wally sounded desperate and... annoyed? Did he know the guy?

"Can't I just drop in to see you, baby bird?", said the amused voice of the stranger behind the helmet. Apparently they really did know each other.

"You could just come home once in a while. And not 'drop in' when I'm trying to complete a mission. Besides, Agent A misses you."

Robin sounded annoyed. Well, that and hurt? And what was that about home?

"I might just come to dinner tonight, little brother." Okay, that might be an interesting revelation. It would make sense though: You could practically hear the smirk with every word the stranger said. And it would make the fact that Robin had just tackled him into a hug a little bit less weird.

Freeing himself from underneath the little troll, the man stood up, dusted his clothes off and ruffled Robin's hair. Then he walked towards the exit: "See you later, little Wing."

"If you don't come, I'll find you, Jay!" But the threatening words were delivered with a big smile.

"Just don't get too cocky." Robin looked more annoyed than ever as the laughter of both the stranger and Wally reverberated through the warehouse. And Artemis was back to being confused.

„ _Wally,_ _Am'm ameţit_ (I'm dizzy)", Robin said.

„Rob, you know I don't speak Romani that well. If you can't say it in English at least keep it simple."

„ _Ce limbă vorbeşti? Nu stiu ca._ (What language are you speaking? I don't know that.)" Oh, Wally had understood most of that.

„Oh, shit! I'm calling Tim!" Realising Robin had probably not understood any of that, Wally decided to at least try: „ _Am apel Tim_. (I call Tim.)"

„ _Care a fost cel mai rău gramatica am auzit vreodată să utilizaţi._ (That was the worst grammar I ever heard you use.)"

„You know, I'm not getting any... never mind." Then Wally turned to the rest of the team. They looked pretty confused. „I'm calling in some help. Why does stuff like this always happen when none of the mentors are around?"

Having stepped into the kitchen to gain some privacy, Wally took out his communicator.

„Kid Flash to Red Robin."

„What is it, Wally?", came Tim's calm voice a few seconds later.

„It's D... Robin. He got hit during a sparring match with Superboy. I think he has a concussion. We're having some... language problems." Wally didn't know what to expect but a chuckle wasn't it.

„Ok. I'll be there in 2." Why the hell did Tim find the fact that his little brother had a concussion so amusing?

 **Red Robin BI02**

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Wally as if to ask whether that was the requested help. The „finally" Wally let out was apparently answer enough.

A tall young man in a mostly red costume and utility belts crossed over his chest stepped into the room. He wore a black domino mask and his black hair looked about as messy as Robin's.

„Thanks for the call, Wally. _Cum te simti, puiul de pasăre?_ (How are you feeling, baby bird?)"

A frown appeared on the younger boy's face: „ _Am un traumatism, dreapta?_ (I have a concussion, right?)"

„ _Durerea de cap care vă unele indicii? Doriţi să mergeţi acasă?_ (The headache giving you a clue? Want to go home?)"

„ _Da._ (Yes.)"

„I'm bringing Robin home now. By the way, I'm his brother. _Lăsaţi's duc, aripa mic._ (Let's go little Wing.)" With that Red Robin liftet Robin up and carried him tot he Zeta Tube.

 **Recognized. Robin B01. Red Robin BI01.**

 **Robin B01. Redbird BI01.**

„But, Dami! I want to help!", came Robin's whining voice from the Zeta Tubes.

„No way, you're staying here. I don't care if I have to tie you up or sedate you. You're. Staying." That voice, probably Redbird's, was a lot deeper.

That was the moment a pouting Robin walked into the room. He was followed by a tall man with slightly darker skin. The man wore a mostly red suit with some black elements. He also had a red domino mask and black hair.

Kaldur looked up in confusion. How many brothers did Robin have? Of course, the motion attracted the attention of the man in red: „Hello! I'm Redbird. Robin's my little brother. And he's not to leave the compound until either Red Robin, Batman or I personally pick him up. I'll block any Zeta Tubes in Gotham for him until then... And don't even try to hack the program for that. Tim made it."

Then he walked out. It took a moment before Robin sighed: „I hate them."

„You love us."

 **Redbird BI01.**


	8. Coffee

1 message received: Robin to Batfamily minus Nightwing, Team minus Nightwing

„Hey, guys! Babs and I decided to teach someone *cough* Nightwing *cough* a lesson since he apparently thinks he doesn't need sleep. So if any of you want caffeine with your coffee, it would be wise to not use the one in the cave, the mountain, the manor or Wing's appartment. See you!"

Artemis chuckled. She knew how much Dick loved his coffee and hated his sleep. And she knew that everyone on the team knew that. There were so going to be bets.

She was right of course. The bets for Nightwing's inevitable crash ranged from 1 day to two weeks. While the first statement had been made by Wonder girl, Beast Boy said the latter. Wally and Artemis were going with a more realistic 3 and 4 days.

The next days were actually quite amusing to watch.

After noticing the lessened effect of the coffee Dick started to drink more and more to compensate. Of course it didn't help. Then he stopped drinking coffee. It didn't make a difference apparently.

Then came the yawning. The best one yet was in the middle of a meeting with Batman and Superman: He yawned loudly and for a very long time.

After that Dick started to fall asleep anywhere: leaning against walls. Sitting in a chair. Hanging on a trapeze. Of course he still managed to get up on time since he had his alarm on.

„Timmy! I wanna hug!", said an at this point seriously sleep deprived Nightwing.

„Wing, I need to work."

„And I need to hug! Or... or I'll hug you!" Apparently on top of his sleep deprivation he had pulled an all-nighter. It had probably killed all of his logic cells. If he had had any before.

„Why don't you just go to bed. We both know you're too tired to be productive."

„No!" Maybe it was also because of some pain killers he had gotten for his bruised ribs. But that was just a wild guess. In a way it was Dick's fault. He had gotten hit after all.

„Come on! I'll hug you if you let me get you to bed first."

Although this incident did happen, it apparently didn't ruin Dick's ability to sleep much less than his body wanted him to. He got up after eight hours. He should have slept at least 12. So the game would go on until he crashed. And he did.

It was much less exciting than any of the other team members thought it would be. But much scarier as well.

Nightwing had been working out for at least an hour. But no one had seen him go in. When the first oft hem had started getting up he had already been in the gym. It could easily have been two or three hours. For the last hour they had heard him fighting robots.

Well, they had heard some of the metal parts crashing tot he floor. It wasn't actually loud. Superboy had informed them. They were eating breakfast together when Nightwing came in. He had been sweating – not very surprising.

What was surprising was that he crashed to the floor after a few seconds of leaning against the kitchen wall. Everyone jumped up, sending several bowls flying. Conner then concentrated on his heartbeat.

„He's fine. Adrenaline left his body. I'll get him cleaned and to his bed." Then, when he had picked Dick up from the floor, he continued: „Serves you right, you stubborn ass."

„That's no word for a five-year-old", was the faint reply. It was accompanied by a tiny smile and Dick pressing his face against Conner's chest.

That was after six days. Blue Beetle won.


	9. Red Hood

Robin was sitting in the mountain's living room with Impulse, Superboy, Blue Beetle, Wondergirl and Bumblebee. They were all taking care of their own things. Superboy was playing video games with Jaime and Bart. Karen, Cassie and Tim were reading. That is until the computer voice announced someone:

 **Nightwing B01**

Wait, wasn't Dick at work today?

 **Red Hood B09**

What the hell was _Jason_ doing in the mountain? Hadn't he wanted that his return from the dead to stay secret? The others hadn't really paid attention to the announcements. Nightwing appeared on no regular schedule and sometimes there were glitches in the system that caused false announcements.

When Tim jumped up and his book fell to the floor he didn't see the others following him.

„Hood, what are you... Shit, Dick!"

Tim arrived at the zeta tubes to see his oldest brother in the arms of his once-dead brother. Jason was in his Red Hood uniform and Dick in his police uniform. However, the most noticeable part of the scene was the bullet wound in Dick's shoulder and his pale face.

„Tim, call Manhunter!"

Tim bit his lip and got his communicator out as quickly as possible. Jason ran down the hallways to the medical bay and the rest of the team stared after him. They only moved after Tim had made the call and begun running after Jason. He didn't really seem to notice the other's presence.

It only took 30 seconds for Martian Manhunter to arrive in the medbay. There he took care of Dick with the help of Karen.

Red Hood and Robin sat down in the hallway having been thrown out by J'onn. Conner, Cassie, Jaime and Bart stood a few meters away, obviously unsure of what to do.

„Jay... What happened?"

„He called me for information on a case. Told me to meet him in an alley in the Haven. We were getting to the whole ‚I'll help you if you don't force me to come to family dinners' part when a sharpshooter shot him. We were lucky there was a zeta tube in that alley."

„Did he get to tell you what the case was?"

„No. You know that happens after..."

„ _Family dinners?_ ", Cassie asked incredulous.

„It's probably far too late for the whole forget what happened part, right?", Jason asked resignated. Tim nodded.

Jason took his helmet off „Hi, Jason Todd, second Robin, now Red Hood." And leaned forward to pull off Tim's mask before he could do anything about it. „And your lovely Robin III is Timothy Jackson Drake."

„ _Jason?_ How are you... _"_ , Superboy said with wide eyes.

„Alive? Long story. I was dead though. And don't blame the replacement or Wing. I asked them not to tell anyone..."

An eerie silence lay over the hallway. Then Tim cleared his throat:

„Anyways... Since none of you have said anything I guess you haven't gotten to the conclusion that the police officer in the medbay is Nightwing aka Richard John ‚Dick' Grayson."

A stunned and worried silence replaced the eerie one from before.

Some time later, neither Tim nor Jason knew since they had fallen asleep after about ten minutes, the surgery was concluded. Dick would be alright. And if they were lucky he wouldn't even get a photo of them sleeping leaning against a wall, Tim's head on Jason's shoulder and Jason's head on Tim's head.

But of course that picture hung in his room in the mountain two days after he had been allowed to leave the medbay.

 **God this is becoming too fluffy. I need hurt.**


	10. Explosions

**I started a lot of one-shots these last few days. I should try and get around to finishing them some time.**

Nightwing was very talented. That was definitely shown by the most recent mission that was still going on. Of course he had been across the room from the two invulnerable members of his squad while an explosion went off.

So now he was lying somewhere in the rubble and very disoriented. His hearing didn't seem to exist either. Or just consist oft hat annoying beeping sound. He wasn't very sure of anything right now. His head felt fuzzy and there seemed to be a warm substance running down his neck.

His whole body should probably have hurt. It most likely did and he was just not able to feel it right now because he was so out of it. He hadn't even tried to open his eyes yet. He should probably do that now.

When his eyes began to show him more than darkness it still didn't really help. All around him and on him – so that's why it was so hard to breathe - was stone. The reason why he could suddenly see was a small hole next to him that shed some light. An eye was seen peering through it.

It widened when it saw him. He couldn't show much of a reaction. His hearing seemed to have regenerated a bit though.

„Nightwing!" Even groaning was hard to do so he settled for a whimper. Then more stoned were lifted from above his head and he could see two figures - Clark and a blonde? – leaning over him. Dick blinked. Oh, that was Conner! And the other one was Cassie!

He gave a smile. But since the other two showed even more worry it probably hadn't come out well. Then Conner moved and the stone was lifted from his breast. The freedom caused him to suck in a deep breath... and nearly cry out in pain. Those ribs were definitely broken. Cassie's voice brought him back from the land of pain.

„Where does it hurt?" He probably shouldn't have needed to contemplate it that much. But he managed to croak something out in the end.

„Head... Ribs... not sure." He sounded worse than he had expected. When a relatively big boulder was carefully lifted from his right leg he couldn't help the cry of pain. He most likely didn't want to see it.

Cassie told Conner something in hushed tones and due to his still damaged ears Dick couldn't understand anything.

„Nightwing? I'm going to have to carry you out. Do you have any pain medication?" No, he had forgotten to fill it up after Tim's concussion a week ago. He shook his head and the world did a flip that wasn't very nice for his stomach. „Then this is going to hurt a bit."

As Dick felt himself being lifted up from the floor he thought about how much of an understatement that was. But he was soon taken into a painless darkness as his head lolled against Conner's arm.


	11. Batfam

**Just a bunch of really short things**

Red Hood froze when he saw the raised crowbar. He couldn't even think about moving. And then he was being pushed to the side hitting the floor hard. Another figure dropped with a grunt that was all to familiar. Together with the flash of blue the word _Nightwing_ flashed into his mind.

And that word shook him out of his stupor. The next hit the Joker had already started was cut off with a bullet to the villain's hand. The Red Hood quickly knocked out his opponent – he wasn't going to kill him after a guy that hated killing just saved his life – and went down to where Nightwing was trying to get up.

Honestly, he probably could have been good competition for a snake with all his hissing. Jason carefully pushed him down.

„Stay down. I need to have a look at this."

„I'm fine, Jay. Just need to do some patching up in my flat."

„Sure. Then you won't mind me checking if I won't find anything."

Before his brother could protest Jason reached for Dick's hand and carefully probed the arm with his fingertips. When he had gotten past the elbow Dick let out a hiss. Going a tiny bit further he even earned a grunt and clenched jaw. Jason reached for the ribs and found that quite a few of them had to be broken.

„Does your definition of I'm fine include broken arms and ribs? You're so going to the cave." Dick looked comically unhappy at that. „But „thanks for the save."

„You sure you didn't get hit?"

„Na, Goldie. That would be you."

 **I'm totally messing with time here**

 _„I thought we should do some team bonding exercise. So we're going to the cinema without killing each other." Tim raised an eyebrow at his brother. Dick tried not to crack up._

 _„Ah, to hell with it! I wanna see this movie and thought it might be nice to go there together. So... who's in?"_

Now, about three hours later most of the team was in the cinema to watch Spiderman 2. And they were nearly through. But then Babs realised what was going to happen. She quickly grapped Dick's arm, the one that was farthest from her, and pulled it into her direction so he fell to the ground.

She managed to keep him down there just until the scene was finished. Probably because he was slightly diorientated. Then she helped him up.

„What the hell, Babs?", he whispered at her. Then he turned to the screen and his mouth formed an O. He quickly leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

„Thank you."

„You're welcome, Hunk Wonder."

„Jay, you stupid idiot! Get over here right now!" Nightwing was angrily stomping on the rooftop as he was walking towards the Red Hood. The team was unsure of what to do.

„Whatcha doing, Goldie?" Oh, so apparently they knew each other. The Red Hood was rubbing his neck looking very nervous.

„Scolding you for the shit you pulled last week, you moron!" That... were a lot of swear words for Nightwing.

„You could have gotten yourself killed, asshole." And Nightwing was angry? Apparently not so much because he was now hugging the Red Hood. And the Red Hood was hugging back? What the fuck?

„You're ruining my image, Goldie."

„You deserve it, Jay."

When Cassie threw a punch at Nightwing she wasn't surprised to feel her hand being gripped. Then her left arm hit something and she was flying through the air. Cassie landed feeling slightly disoriented. The machine anounced somthing which didn't really register as she sat up.

Then she stopped. Why was Tim rushing to the platform? Oh, shit! Why was Nightwing groaning and rubbing his head? She wasn't sure whether tob e happy or concerned about the fact that she had somehow taken him down with her.

„It's fine, Tim."

„You _completely_ miscalculated."

„Yes. I miscalculated and knocked myself down by throwing another person. Happy?"

Tim grinned: „I am so sending this whole thing to the group."

„You wouldn't."

„I so would." The rest of the team was just slightly confused.

 ** _In this Wally didn't die_**

 **BI-05 Red Hood**

 **BI-08 Spoiler**

 **BI-09 Robin**

„You sent the message, right?", the Red Hood asked.

„Yes, Todd. Except for Grayson, Drake and Gordon they should all be here."

Then the group of three walked into the meeting room where they were greeted by confused faces. The Red Hood put his hand on his gun, Spoiler on her hips and Robin crossed his arms. Then the tirade began with Red Hood:

„What the fuck do you think you're doing blaming Nightwing for this mess? Mr. Perfect may not have gotten everything right. He's not some kind of god. He makes mistakes. But his mistakes didn't get anyone killed. And I know that can't be said of anyone. Not even the oh-so great Batman!"

„He's a goddamn human! He blames himself for any and every injury one of you or us receives while he's in charge and he doesn't need any of you doing the same. Because that will mean he'll break down. Like he did in the week after Wally yelled at him because of the mountain and a plan that had been made by four oft he original team members."

„So if you keep this up, we will hunt every single one of you down and make you regret this." While the other two had been yelling, Damian's voice was cold as ice.

„Who the hell are you?", La'gann asked.

„Robins 2, 4 and 5."

„Or as I like to call us: the Robins with a temper," Jason supplied.

„Batfam works, too," Steph chimed in.


	12. Find me on AO3 I'm not continuing here

So, I thought I would continue writing here at some point but I much prefer using AO3 because I think it is easier to work with their layout. My username there is the same as on here. I already have a few works there including some YJ ones. I hope some of you look for me there. I'm really sorry but you shouldn't expect any more updates here.


End file.
